Werewolf RP
by Wilco The Wolf
Summary: This is a FanFiction i am writing which is based off an RP i did with some friends and i hope you enjoy the story.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first FanFiction based off a Role-Play i did with some friends of mine and so i hope you enjoy this story.**

 **My Friends are: BlueShot and Siamese Cat.**

 **P.S: Plz don't hate me :( :( :( :(**

The characters of this story are:

(M) Wilco the wolf/Will the Human: Wilco is grey with a black stripe down his face and has green eyes/Will has red hair and blue eyes/His abilities are Telekinesis, Invisibility and Great sense of smell and sight/Alpha Male of Pack.

(F) BlueShot the wolf/Kara the Human: BlueShot is Black and White with Blue eyes/Kara has White hair and blue eyes/her abilities are Spirit walk and Electricity and Earth-Bending/Alpha Female of Pack.

(F) Luna the wolf/Madlis the Human: Luna has a grey body, face, feet and white legs with Blue eyes/Madlis has Brown hair and blue eyes/her abilities are a Great sense of hearing and when she only sees blue she becomes super strong/Beta Female of Pack.

 **A/N: the first chapter will come out in the next couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys this my 1st chapter for Werewolf RP and sorry if it is not your liking that's okay because i am trying to write fan-fiction. anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

'Our story starts in the middle of a forest with two alpha wolves and their pack just before the full moon.'

BlueShot is sitting on a rock near the edge of the base worrying about tonight's full moon. "I hope the rest of our pack is okay" she said to herself. Wilco is looking around the camp for her and sees her on the rock. He walks over to her wondering what is wrong. He approaches from behind and asks her, "What's wrong BlueShot? She gasps with surprise and turns to see her partner sit down beside her wondering what is wrong.

"I just hope our pack is okay, because last time we turned into humans we were attacked by some hunters." "I just hope everyone is okay." Wilco puts his paw on her shoulder to let her know that she needs to stop stressing. "Everyone will be okay, I promise." BlueShot bows her head still looking worried and says "I don't know…" Wilco just stares at her and then hugs her to reassure her that everyone will be fine. BlueShot turns around and sees the rest of the pack looking at them wondering what's wrong with her. "Let's get ready to change back to humans" She said.

The pack then gathers to get ready and talks for a couple of minutes until the changing happens very painfully as all you could hear was bones cracking and skin peeling until everyone was human again. Kara looked around the camp and saw everyone was finished with the transformation. Happy with the result she said "Alright, now that everyone has finished their transformation, let's go to the river, wash off then go back to our homes." "Will and Madlis, let's go!" Kara said. "Everyone, let's go!"Said Madlis after Will and Kara left for the river. Everyone runs down to the river happy to be human again. After they all washed off the excess fur, all of the pack got out of the river and started to go to their homes when will hears a twig crack form the other side of the river. "We've got trouble" he whispers to Kara while ducking at the same time. Kara whispers to the whole pack "everyone duck!" while she also tells will and Madlis to look and listen out for intruders coming nearby. Will peeks up over a bush and gets freaked out by what he sees over there. Kara sees the look of horror on Will's face and asks him "what is it?" "It does not look good for us because I saw some hunters over the other side of the river." "Okay, can everyone here change at will?" Kara asks the pack. There are some of the pack who say no they can't. "Okay so we will have to create a circle around those who can't change back." Kara tells the pack. A shot rings out in the dark. Kara yells out to the pack "EVERYONE THAT CAN, TURN NOW, WHOEVER CAN'T, RUN!" everyone turns quickly but painfully back to wolf form. "We must protect those in the circle." BlueShot says to the pack. Another shot rings out in the dark and hits Wilco. "OW, that hurt!" "My vision seems bbbbbbbblllllllluuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr yy y …" Wilco blacks out and BlueShot grabs him and places him on her back. "EVERYONE, RUN!" BlueShot yells out before running away from the camp and away from the hunters. "Wilco!" Luna calls out, seeing Wilco on BlueShot's back.

 **A/N: Uh Oh what has happened to Wilco? Will he be okay? find out next chapter for Werewolf RP! Until next time, fellow wolves, im out!**


End file.
